


Good morning, Vitya

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [2]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Bedwetting, Desperation, Fluffy, M/M, Omorashi, but still smut to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Yuuri makes breakfast in bed for Viktor, who wakes up with a very full bladder





	

Christmas morning is a time of celebration for many around the world. Many can't stand to sleep in on such an exciting day as this, especially when you want to surprise your fiancé.   
Yuuri Katsuki was wide awake as early as 6 am making breakfast for two for him and Viktor. Although it wasn't traditionally a breakfast food, Yuuri still knew katsudon was Victor's favorite. Well at least his favorite that Yuuri knew how to cook.  
Yuuri sat down on the couch as he waited for the katsudon to deep fry in the pot. Today was Viktor's birthday, and Yuri wanted to make it a great one. He had already planned reservations at a restaurant later in the day, plus they were going to go skating later, but he felt like something was missing from everything that Viktor would enjoy the most.   
More Eros. That's what he needed! Yuuri started pacing around thinking of the perfect way to show his eros to Viktor in a new, exciting way.He thought back over the past couple of weeks what would really excite Viktor, even digging back up the memory of the elevator incident in Barcelona, which he started feeling a guilty pleasure as he rewatched the scene in his mind from time to time again. That was when he heard a ding from the kitchen timer.  
"Oh looks like the katsudon is ready" he said quietly to himself, as to not wake Viktor.   
After Yuuri had finished preparing the meals, he placed them onto a large plate and headed towards their room. As he opened the door quietly and slowly snuck in, Maccachin followed behind him and jumped up on Viktor, who was still in bed.  
"Mmmph... Maccachin is it already time for your walk? It's only sunrise," Viktor mumbled groggily. He turned over and saw Yuuri standing in the doorway with a large smile and a plate of food.  
"Happy birthday, Vitya," Yuuri said lovingly to him.   
He placed the plate onto Viktor's lap and slipped into the bed with him.  
"Breakfast for two, made by yours truly," Yuuri said  
"Aw you're so sweet," Viktor cooed before giving Yuuri a kiss  
Yuuri was so blessed to have this adorable man to be his fiancé.  
Viktor looked down at his plate and saw the most delicious looking meal he had ever seen.  
"It's Katsudon, one of your favorites, you're going to need as much energy as you can today when we go out practice skating."   
"I almost forgot"  
Viktor had a tendency to forget things, especially in the morning. What he did remember though was that he had forgotten to go to the bathroom before bed last night, as his bladder was getting full and the plate jabbing into his bladder wasn't helping.   
He didn't want to seem rude by eating fast just to be able to get up and go to the bathroom, as Yuuri had spent a long time preparing it. Stopping to go to the bathroom would ruin the moment, and he couldn't shift his weight in desperation, in fear he may spill the food. His only option was to eat and wait. His bladder was large and he enjoyed the desperate situation he was in,anyways.  
Halfway done with the meal, and Yuuri had noticed a somewhat familiar uncomfortable look in Viktor's eyes. One that was both uncomfortable, yet looked like he was enjoying it.  
"Is there something wrong? Do you need a drink, dear? I have coffee brewing in the kitchen,"Yuuri asked.  
Viktor froze for just a moment and wondered if having coffee while he was nearly bursting was really a good idea.   
"Yes, I'll have some please" he said before he could finish thinking.  
'Shit' Viktor thought. At least he didn't say something stupid, but he did stupidly back himself into a corner. All he could do was eat as fast as he could, because Yuuri would surely hear him if he got up to use the restroom. He started to let out little spurts as he ate. He was running out of time.  
In the kitchen, Yuuri was preparing Viktor's coffee. He kept thinking about the memory of his accident in the elevator. Something seemed off whenever he thought about it, though he was sure he was remembering correctly. Then he realized- the strangely sexual atmosphere Viktor had tried to create when Yuuri clearly needed to pee,the erection he had gotten when Yuuri had accidentally wet himself, the quiet moan filled with pleasure Yuuri could barely hear muffled by Viktor biting his lip. Did Viktor enjoy seeing him like that?   
Yuuri began to blush profusely. He realized that he was enjoying the sensation from replaying the memory of Viktor pissing all over himself as he was sitting on him.   
'Oh god, how am I gonna ask him about this? What if he doesn't end up liking it and I end up looking like a weirdo' Yuuri thought  
Back in the bedroom, Viktor was almost done with his meal. He didn't question why Yuuri was taking so long, he was just glad he had more time to eat so he could finally get up and go to the bathroom. The only thing preventing him from completely wetting himself was the rock hard erection he had gotten when he started to spurt.   
He was just finishing off the plate when he heard Yuuri creaking open the door with his coffee. If Yuuri saw his boner under the plate and the obvious wet patch that came with it,he'd know something was up.   
"Oh I see you're done with your breakfast. Here's your coffee," he gave Viktor the mug and put the plate on the floor for Maccachin to lick clean. He got back into the bed with Viktor, not acknowledging what he thought was just Viktor's morning wood.  
"Viktor, I want to ask you something"   
Viktor thought he almost was free until he heard Yuri say that. Once he heard those words, he knew he was practically confined to the bed until the conversation was over. And now that his boner had died down, he had a real chance of wetting himself.   
"What is it, dear?"  
"In Barcelona... A few weeks ago... In the elevator..." Yuuri was struggling to continue the question but Viktor could feel what was going to be asked.  
"Don't worry, Yuuri, if you don't want me to, I won't bring it up-"  
"No, that's not what I was going to say. Did-did you enjoy watching me like that?"  
Viktor paused for a moment  
"Why would I ever enjoy watching you cry, honey?"   
Yuuri could tell he was avoiding the question.  
"I mean did you enjoy watching me piss myself..? Did you enjoy...wetting yourself?"  
Both of their faces were as red as tomatoes when Yuuri asked the question.  
'Oh god I just fucked up big time' Yuuri thought to himself   
'Shit, he knows...' Viktor thought.  
There was a long pause and Viktor was awkwardly shifting himself.  
"Viktor, if you do enjoy that kind of stuff, I'm not gonna be mad."  
"..."  
"I'm not going to be disgusted or think anything less of you-Viktor are you okay?"  
Yuuri interrupted himself when he saw Viktor fidgeting more than he usually does when he tries to make himself comfortable. Viktor was making whimpering noises as he held his crotch under the covers and squirmed. He was making a risky move with what he was about to do, but it would be best for Viktor to go through with it.  
"I haven't gone all morning... I can only hold so much,"  
Yuuri couldn't help himself and pulled down the covers that Viktor was under to see his gray boxer briefs had a dark wet patch on it.  
Yuuri blushed.  
Viktor knew his distraction was working on Yuuri. He could tell by the bulge in Yuuri's pajama pants getting larger.   
"Yuuri I-I..." He squirmed more,"I think if I get up to pee that I'm gonna piss all over the floor on the way...the hardwood gets really cold." Viktor was biting his lip. This was actually kind of fun for him.   
"I-I'll get you a towel to-" Yuuri was about to finish his sentence when her heard a relieved sigh from Viktor, which could only mean one thing. His face got even redder, and his dick, harder. Yuuri could see the small wet patch grow larger and darker, eventually spreading all over the front of his boxers, then onto the sheets. Piss was gushing out of Viktor like a hose. The man's large bladder was so large that Viktor was able to keep a steady flow for at least thirty seconds. When he was done, the sheets were completely soaked , all the way to Yuuri's side of the bed.   
"Wow your bladder holds more than I thought it did" Yuuri said in amazement   
'Shit did I just say that out loud?!'  
"I-I'm sorry that I got your side wet,Yuuri" Viktor stammered as he pulled the sheets back over his Lower half, mainly to hide his massive erection from such a sexually stimulating experience.  
Yuuri, however had already seen the erection. He pulled the covers off of Viktor yet again and saw Viktor trying to cover up his Boner.   
"looks like I got my answer" Yuuri said with a smirk.  
Viktor sighed  
"Okay you caught me," Viktor said with a smile, "but you can't deny that you liked it too, I can see that you did"his eyes were gesturing towards Yuuri's dick, which was stiff as a plank.   
"Well I never said I didn't,Vitya" Yuuri chuckled


End file.
